(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to unsaturated cyclic amido-substituted ether compounds and their preparation process. More specifically, it relates to unsaturated cyclic amido-substituted ether compounds, in each of which at least one hydroxyl group of an OH-substituted cyclic compound has been substituted by an unsaturated amidopolymethylenoxy group, and their preparation process. The unsaturated cyclic amido-substituted ether compounds of this invention can be used in crosslinking agents, adhesives, paints and raw materials for hygroscopic resins as well as in various other fields.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Cyclic compounds have permitted relatively easy introduction of various substituent groups owing to their cyclic structures. This feature is not seen in aliphatic compounds, whereby making them suitable as raw materials for functional materials. When using them as functional materials, it is however necessary to increase their molecular weights, generally by fixing them to side chains of monomers so that they are insolubilized.
No general method has however been established to date for the fixing of such cyclic compounds into high molecular compounds. Except for a few examples seen among styrene derivatives, the functionality of these cyclic compounds has thus not been fully utilized under the circumstances.
As skeletal compounds of fixing base materials, N-substituted amide derivatives have some advantageous characteristics unseen in other skeletal compounds such as esters, ethers and hydrocarbon derivatives, including their better compatibility with a variety of materials, their resistance to hydrolysis, etc. compared with such other skeletal compounds.